Deep River John Doe
|race = |location = Deep River, Ontario|found = September 5, 2001|span = |postmortem interval = 2 to 3 days|body condition = |age approximation = 28 to 40|height approximation = 5'3 - 5'4|weight approximation = 130 pounds|cause of death = Caffeine overdose}} Deep River John Doe was found deceased on a bench in an outhouse on a cross country ski trail in the Laurentian Hills, near Deep River, Ontario. Case John Doe was found in an outhouse outside of a locked ski cabin owned by the Deep River Cross Country Ski Club. He had likely been hiking for several miles, as there are no vehicle-accessible roads nearby and no other means of transportation were found in the area. He was well-tanned, and his face was recently sunburned. His cause of death was determined to be a result of stimulant overdose, likely caused by an overuse of caffeine and weight loss pills. He may have did this as a suicide, or he was purposely killed through drugs. He had a blue nylon Eagle Creek knapsack which contained: * Candle lantern * Mini-mag flashlight * Water container * Matches ; matchbooks from Sheraton Hotel, W Hotels ''(American chain), and the ''Barclay Hotel in Vancouver * Levi’s pocket watch with a blue face and a built in compass * Luggage tag sticker from a Costa Rican domestic airline * Plastic laundry bag from Sutton Place Hotel in Toronto * Two protein bars from a G.N.C. store, more than likely from the States * Empty bottle of Rapid Fat Loss pills * Empty bottle of Caffeine pills * White tube of Acnomel acne cream. He wore prescription glasses for nearsightedness that had a copper Koh Sakai frame and reflective coating on the lenses. He also wore a ring on his right pinky finger composed of silver, aluminum, and stainless steel, with an aquamarine stone. Physical Description * Short stature (5'3 - 5'4) * Slim build, in good physical condition * Brown hair, blue eyes * Good dental hygiene * No tattoos or scars * Nearsighted, wore glasses Clothing * Black Fundamentals t-shirt, size medium * Dark blue, long-sleeved cotton shirt * Blue jeans, Pepe brand, size 30 with a button-fly * Black leather Calvin Klein belt * Black Replay ''running shoes, size small, fairly worn * Black cotton ''Jockey shorts * Grey ''Triathalon ''socks Theories * He may have been depressed * He could be Paul Winston Byrne Gallery Deep River JD sketch1.jpg Deep River JD sketch2.jpg|Sketch by Lynn Cedarstaff (profile view) Deep River JD ring.jpg|Photograph of ring Deep River JD glasses.jpg|Photograph of glasses Location Deep River JD.jpg|Location where DRJD was found External links * NCMPUR * The Doe Network * CBC news (11 Dec 2015) * "Can You Identify Me" blog * Ontario's Missing Adults * Websleuths Category:Cases over 10 years old Category:2001 deaths Category:2001 discoveries Category:Ties to British Columbia Category:Ties to the United States Category:Young adults Category:Middle age Category:1960s births Category:1970s births Category:People found in Ontario Category:Possible suicides Category:Mentally ill